If You Could See Me Now
by FringieDemigod
Summary: On mission, they are Sparrowhawk, Hawkeye and Fox Kestrel. Out of tight suits, they are just three kids who are missing their parents. T for the fighting scenes.


**I just love future fics, don't you? Here's a song fic, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clint or Natasha, but the plot and the remaining characters are mine.**

**Nat ;3**

_Oh, oh_

_Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_

_Would you love me a loser or winner?_

_Oh, oh_

_When I see my face in the mirror_

_We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

_I still look for your face in the crowd_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_Yeah I'm just missing you now_

"Hawkeye? Your left!" Yelled a woman, thigh-choking another guard and bringing him to the ground, ending his life with a bullet to the throat. The man addressed as Hawkeye turned swiftly to his left and kicked the man in the gut, pinning him to the wall and socked him over the head. The guard passed out and Hawkeye took out another three with separate arrows. "All clear, Sparrowhawk." Said Hawkeye into his ear-com.

The redhead joined the blonde after spraying a face-full of pepper spray into another guard's face and they answered simultaneously to the voice from their ear-coms. "Strike Team Delta, do you copy?"

"Yes, Agent Coulson?"

"Your target is in the room on the southwest side of the building. I want you two to get to him and bring that son of a bitch back dead or alive."

"Copy."

"Dead, then?" Asked Sparrowhawk.

"Whatever you say." Replied Hawkeye, wiping one of his arrows clean on a dead guard's uniform. The two agents jumped into action, running at top speed towards the target. A group of guards charged at the duo and Hawkeye pounced back before shooting the first guard. "I'll take care of these, you get the target." Commanded Sparrowhawk. Hawkeye nodded and kept running. Sparrowhawk planted two bullets into the chest of one of the guards, kicking another in the chest with both legs and landed without losing balance. "Damn, can that target not be that rich and recruit so many damn guards?" Sparrowhawk hissed to herself. She reached back to grab five arrows from her quiver and fixed them on her bow horizontally. Firing them together, they hit five guards at the same time and the redhead smiled proudly at her work. She then drew out two of her Widow's bites and threw them precisely at the feet of two guards charging at her from the far side of the corridor.

Hawkeye ran as fast as he could manage, taking out anything in his way. He reached a door and skid to a halt, nearly exposing himself to the bunch of guards at the target's door. They obviously know of the two assassins' arrival. He stuck to the wall and his ears twitched, brainstorming for ideas to distract the guards. Eyes widening as the idea came to him, Hawkeye carefully tip-toed away after placing a fake bomb on the ground. He kicked it out and fled, hiding swiftly. The guards spotted the bomb and they went to investigate, running away from it noticing that it was a deadly weapon. Hawkeye smirked to himself and had an arrow at the ready when he slipped away from his hiding place. Kicking the door to the room open, Hawkeye was inches away from death when a bullet went flying his way.

"Bravo, I see how many of my guards you two have took out there." Petrovich snarled. "Well, I might as well take you out too." Hawkeye hissed back. An arrow went for Petrovich's head but he ducked it. Hawkeye cursed under his breath and ran towards Petrovich, kicking the gun out of his hand. The two men were caught in the middle of the fight that Hawkeye almost forgot about the stolen vibranium. As it came to him, he was slightly distracted and Petrovich snatched the change to choke him. Hawkeye kicked Petrovich in the gut but it was no use. "Y-you… bastard... You'll pay… for what… you've… done!" Hawkeye struggled as hard as he could. He was close to losing himself to Death when the window to Petrovich's room shattered. A blonde-haired girl planted a bullet in Petrovich's head and Hawkeye forced an arrow through his brain. The man stood back up and panted, leaning onto the blonde's shoulder. "A little too late, Kestrel?" He panted. "Never too late to kill a bitch like Petrovich." Replied the girl. "Come on, Sparrowhawk still has about fifty guards on her." Fox Kestrel kicked Petrovich's dead body and headed out, knocking a guard over.

* * *

"Well done, Strike Team Delta." Coulson smiled at the three agents which all smiled back at him. "You three just took out the most dangerous person on this planet. And I do remember what day today is. Go on, I'll hand you the holidays you deserve later."

"Yes, sir."

The three agents went to change out of their bloodied suits and back into clean t-shirt and jeans. "Did you get the flowers?" Arlie, aka Hawkeye, asked the blonde walking beside him. "Course I did, how can I forget? They're in the car." Answered Ava, aka Fox Kestrel. Aquila, aka Sparrowhawk was standing next to the family car parked just outside the building. They got into the car and Arlie started the engine, driving into the pouring rain.

Ava stepped forward and placed the purple flowers on the polished stone. She stood up with water swimming in her green eyes. "No tears, Av, you promised." Said Aquila quietly.

"Sorry, Quill…" Muttered Ava, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her t-shirt. Arlie was murmuring. "Mom and dad, we all miss you a lot. We killed Petrovich's son today. We did it. I hope you are proud of us, especially dad since today was the day he passed away." Arlie ended his half-prayer and Aquila patted her brother on the shoulder. "Shawarma, anyone?" Said the redhead. "Sure." Her younger siblings nodded in unison. They turned and left, not noticing the two animals perched on the tree beside the tombstones. "Of course we're proud…" Mumble the spider. The hawk placed his wing around the spider. "Of course we are."

**Oh, by the way, Coulson lives.**


End file.
